Hinako Shijou
Japan (she is also part Russian) |Height = 154cm (5'1") |Weight = 42kg (93 lbs) |Blood Type = B |Job/Occupation = High School Student |Likes = A teddy bear she received as a young girl |Dislikes = Bugs, sour foods, piano practice |Hobbies = Collecting sumo ranking lists, making herb products (potpourris and herb tea) |Favorite Food = Sumo stew made by her private cook, tea, petit-fours |Forte in Sports = Horse riding, halberd jousting |Special Skill = Horseback riding, jousting |Measurements (Bust, Waist, Hip) = 83cm, 56cm, 83cm |Fighting Style = Sumo wrestling }} Hinako Shijou (四条 雛子, Shijō Hinako) is an original character who was first introduced as a member of the Woman Fighters Team in The King of Fighters 2000. She is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi. __TOC__ Development She was originally modeled after manga title character, Jarinko Chie, who is a brash young woman that fights with sumo moves. After designer's protests, her character was radically changed to instead be a naive but warm-hearted high school girl in nobility. She was intended to fight barefoot, but the idea was scrapped. The tape remaining on her fingers is a tiny remnant of her original concept.Official character profile from KOF anniversary website. She is also a character who became less popular than expected, perhaps due to the lack of female sumo wrestlers at the time. KOF 10th anniversary website Shinkiro's interview. Story Hinako attends in an all-girl school and grew to value sumo's techniques after watching a professional match. Hoping to practice along with her classmates, she tries to create a female sumo club at her school but the idea fails to gain support. Once she hears about the Women Team auditioning for a member, Hinako enters and succeeds in proving her worth by defeating Yuri Sakazaki in a mock match. She continues to appear for their team until The King of Fighters 2003 where she was asked to team with Athena Asamiya and Malin to form the "High School Girl" Team. Personality Hinako is a kind girl who wishes to prove that girls can also practice sumo. She is somewhat shy, but also a very loyal friend. Although her blond hair and facial features indicate her Russian descent, nonetheless she considers herself to be purely Japanese. Powers *'Ignore Weight' - For a girl of her size, she can lift, push and throw men as big and heavy as Maxima, Goro Daimon or Chang Koehan, much like Shermie. Fighting Style Hinako fights with sumo wrestling. Her fighting style surrounds around takedowns, throws, slaps and even headbutts. All of her moves are named after real sumo moves. Music *'Come Up Smiling' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'The Queen of Fighters' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'You Feel For Me' - The King of Fighters 2003 * SHINING・BRAVE! - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Hinako Roulette' - The King of Fighters 2 Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters 2 - roulette character Mobile Appearances *SNK Gals Rhythm Combo Yudanshinaide! *SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshi☆wa Nigashimasen! * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Online *Kimi wa Hero *The King of Fighters: All Star Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise - on the data select screen. The game was released approximately two weeks before The King of Fighters 2000, making this her very first appearance. *The King of Fighters XI - background cameo in PS2 version (Esaka Stage) *The King of Fighters XIII - in the Japan stage, passing mentioned Women Team's story and cameo in their ending *The King of Fighters XIV - in the Women Fighters Team ending *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Lilly Kane's Normal Outfit-Variation G *Dead or Alive 5 Last Round - as a DLC costume for Honoka and Marie Rose See Also *Hinako Shijou/Quotes *Hinako Shijou/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Hinako-2000.jpg|Hinako in The King of Fighters 2000. Image:Hinako-2001.jpg|Hinako in The King of Fighters 2001. Image:Hinako-2001-2.jpg|Rejected artwork of Hinako and her dog for The King of Fighters 2001. Hinako-k3.jpg|King Of Fighters 2003 artwork References es:Hinako Shijou Category:Characters Category:The King of Fighters characters